Hors D'oeuvres
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: I don't care for caviar.


"Humans are scum! They're all the same, hateful monsters who scorn anyone who doesn't look like them at all, killing for their own twisted enjoyment!" A hooded fishman was giving a speech at an anti-human rally. "And to think some of them come here, 'passing by'.

"They kidnap our fellow mermaids!" One fishman yelled.

"They sell them!"

"They eat them!"

Everyone gasped. "Centuries ago, we were seen as normal fish." It was an older fishman. "They kept us in tanks, splashed water on us from who knows where and forbid you stumbled upon a group of human pirates. You were dinner." The room was dead silent. "Know what? I say we eat one of them right now and set an example!" Everyone agreed and angrily stormed out of the Fishman District, looking for an unfortunate victim.

Amongst the group, was a young Hody Jones. After leaving the King Neptune's army, he began to pursue Arlong's ideals against humans and towards fishfolk. Alone on the hunt, he saw a woman with green hair, enjoying a drink. She saw him. "A human woman…" He thought.

"Oh, hi there." She said, a little influenced by her bottle. "Lovely night, isn't it?" "Who do you think you are, human wench?" Hody growled. "You come here, lying here in OUR territory as you please." "Oh great, another hostile. Why must you be so highstrung?" She asked. "Can't a lady just enjoy her wine in peace under the ocean sea?" Hody edged closer to her.

"Hm. Such a shame. You're quite a handsome man." He began to blush. "Don't try that on me, human!" He yelled. "I can kill you with my left hand alone!"

"Oooh, you have a firm grip. I love a man with a firm grip." She brushed on him. "Let's end all of this hatred right now. You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" Hody, finally pushed over the edge grabbed her by the torso with his left hand and began to squeeze her. "I felt your knife when you tried to seduce me, bitch." He whispered in her ear.

"Alright, you got me." She said. "But it's not because you're a fishman. I need some money and my travels brought me here. Nothing more."

"Well, that's a shame. I hate humans, even the nice ones." He grinned. "I'm going to make an example out of you." He looked at her chest. "Exposing your chest like this only makes you more vulnerable for predators." He held her mouth so no one could hear her screams and took her away.

Later, in a concealed room the green-haired harlot was tied and gagged, being raped against her will by Hody. "You damned humans talk so big, yet you can't even take on a fishman one-on-one." He said. "Even a female fishfolk can do her part in strength compared to you." The green-haired harlot showed no look of disgust or fear in her eyes.

"Hm? You're not in despair?" He said. She muffled something. Hody took the gag off her mouth.

"I'm a woman worth ฿50,000,000."She said. "I've been though and seen worse than what you're doing." She sneered. "For a fishman who's supposedly ten times stronger than a human, you're giving me what I can get from a normal human. Yawn." Hody got annoyed by her remark. "You cocky little-" He grabbed her neck and held it while thrusting faster. She began to gag a little.

"Now you're giving me something to look forward to!" She said, coughing a little.

Later, the other fishmen came to Hody. "Anything, Hody?" Hammond asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He lied. "We'll find one of them. Sooner or later!" Ikaros declared.

Over the next few days, Hody would go on to meet the green-haired harlot, having sex with her nonstop while at the same time going to talk about how the human race are below the fishfolk before or after sessions. She knew about the rallies and seemed supposedly unfazed or scared.

"What a strong, superior being you are!" She said to Hody one late afternoon. "That's showing my race!"

"Shut up, Olive." He said.

"What if your buddies find you defiling your superior genes with a mudrace scrow like myself?"

"Let them. I do what I want."

This went on for a few weeks. Then one day, a group of humans on a ship came passing by. From below the surface, came some of the fishmen wearing their hoods. They attacked the ship and its inhabitants ruthlessly.

Olive heard the commotion. "I guess your friends found a quarry." Hody took note and left the isolated building, going towards it. The humans were being beaten, murdered and even eaten. "Kya-kya! Should we cook them or eat them as is?" Daruma barked.

"As is."

The humans grew scared and looked at the fishmen, their eyes savagely targeting them as prey. Hody came to the scene, seeing the feast take place.

"What the hell is going on?" Hody asked.

"Making an example out of these humans!" Daruma said, cackling. "They're really stringy." Ikaros said. "Not really all that good."

"You idiots!" Hody yelled. "The only thing you're going to get from eating those filthy slobs is a stomachache! They're not even worthy as food for us!" He picked up a human, still alive and threw him in the water. "Throw them out to sea. Don't ruin your appetites with them." Everyone eventually agreed and disposed of the humans normally.

Olive, wearing a cloak came to him. "Oi, you're gonna get caught if you don't hide." He told her. "I had to see what was going on." She said. "So we're not worthy to snack on, are we? I guess you won't be going down on me anymore."

"Shut up."

"Later that night, Hody was going down on the green-haired harlot, lapping up her juices with his tongue. She was moaning loudly.

"Keep it down, you idiot!"

"Hypocrite! You dirty hypocrite!"

Hody got up and covered her mouth and proceeded to fuck her. "You can't help yourself can you?" She said to him. "The more you spout hatred towards humans, the more desire you have to sleep with one!"

"I said shut up!"

"Make me, you dirty fish!"

Hody's patience ran out as he grabbed her entire face, squeezed tighter than usual and thrusted even harder than before. "I'll break her." He thought. "She'll die from my dual dick!" A second penis popped out from below. "Just like a real shark, he has two dicks!" Olive thought, seeing them through his webbing. One went in the pink and the other in the stink. "Oh! It's going in my ass!" Olive yelled.

"Oh, I see you haven't been messed with in this hole, have you?" Hody smiled. He thrusted nonstop, with both penises. Olive was overwhelmed with pleasure from the double penetration.

"I can't move at all, he's got me paralyzed completely!"

Her body grew more and more hot, her mouth and eyes watered from the intensity, her hands barely moving with a twitch here and there. "I can't even breathe…This is too much!" Her vision was going in and out, everything going white. "This is the wrath of a fishman!" Hody declared. "You shitty human woman! You should be honored to have the opportunity to be dominated by me this way! You'll never want to go back to a human ever again!" Something sparked in his body.

"It's time." He finally began to start for the climax. He released inside of Olive with a force greater than that of any tidal wave. Her body was limp, unable to withstand its force. "It's flowing into me! She thought. "So thick, so forceful! The scent of his tartar sauce will never leave my body.

I'm forever sullied by this fishman…"

When she came to, Hody was outside, talking to someone.

"You've been away for a while, Hody." It was Zeo. "I've had my mind on other things." He said to his cohort.

"Is that right?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"But on the contrary, I was intentionally coming here to not worry about you. Great minds think alike, eh?" He disappeared.

The next morning before sunrise, Olive was taking her leave. "There's a lot of hostility here." She said. "I'd better move on to the next destination." Hody was silent. "It's been fun, handsome." She turned and finally left the Fishman District. Hody looked at the ground for a minute and then walked back to his base.

"Until we meet again, Hody Jones."


End file.
